


Chico Malo

by Ali_Hatter_Fanfics (Alicia_Hatter)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Ramsay, Child Abuse, Corporal Punishment, Father-Son Relationship, Knives, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Ramsay is his own warning, Teacher-Student Relationship, Tutoring
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-25 05:34:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3798646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alicia_Hatter/pseuds/Ali_Hatter_Fanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theon se convierte en el tutor de un pequeño mocoso.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chico Malo

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Bad Boy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3880459) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account)



**Chico Malo**

 

Si la paga no fuera tan buena, él nunca hubiese aceptado el trabajo.

Theon Greyjoy había estudiado los mismos años que Robb Stark, tal vez no fue tan aplicado, pero de todos modos tenían la misma capacitación. Y aun así él se llevó la peor parte de la docencia. Hacía tres años que se recibió y en ese tiempo no había conseguido siquiera una hora fija, a diferencia del Stark, quien ya era titular en cuatro cursos.

Casi siempre era solicitado para suplir unos minutos, a veces y con suerte alcanzaba la hora completa. No obstante, jamás volvían a llamarlo. Una parte de él se aliviaba al no tener que poner un pie en aquellos establecimientos, no eran escuelas de renombre, por lo que no le otorgaban el prestigio necesario. Además de que debía liderar con jóvenes irrespetuosos y desaplicados, el alzaba la voz tan alto que se lastimaba las cuerdas vocales; castigaba con cientos de dificultosos ejercicios; amenazaba con llevarlos a la dirección o, a lo que más temen los jóvenes, citar a padres; nada funcionaba con esos alumnos y en cada clase terminaba mucho más tenso.

Cada mañana, día, tarde y noche, su frustración crecía. Alimentándose de su fracaso a la hora de intentar infundir conocimientos. Aferrándose  y fortaleciéndose con sus miedos.

Pero un día fue diferente, muy diferente para su rutina. Fue en un determinado instituto, en el cual iría a rogar por unas escasas y míseras horas, donde un importante hombre de negocios solicitó sus facultades para la enseñanza.

Roose Bolton, se llamaba, un hombre de piel pálida y ojos muy claros, tan misteriosos que lo hacían estremecer. Con unas pocas palabras del inexpresivo hombre, Theon se convirtió en el tutor de su pequeño hijo. No conocía la temática de ese tipo de forma de educar, sin embargo, con esa paga la aprendería rápidamente y sin chistar.

Esperaba al niño de doce años en una habitación pequeña, a comparación de las restantes, de la gran mansión de Fuerte Terror. Pensó que era la biblioteca del lugar, las paredes eran revestidas por estantes repletos de libros, un escritorio en el centro y nada más que una alfombra rosada en el suelo.

Estaba tan nervioso, era su primera vez como tutor y lo único que sabía hasta el momento de su alumno era el nombre: Ramsay Bolton. Llevaba consigo un maletín lleno de fichas y apuntes, no pensaba hacer mucho en su primera clase, estas contaban con las típicas cuatro horas. Planeó una diminuta charla de presentación y luego otra sobre las áreas y contenidos que abarcarían.

Carraspeó, aclarando su garganta, cuando la puerta se abrió y el niño finalmente se halló en la sala. Era un niño mediano para su edad, llevaba el cabello oscuro y largo hasta los hombros en un corte tazón y tenía los ojos tan claros y helados como su padre. Vestía con una camisa blanca, cual se metía por debajo de los cortos pantalones que apenas le tapaban las delgadas rodillas. A Theon le recordó la típica imagen de un pequeño señorito; él podía ver a Bran y Rickon cada tanto así, cuando Sansa lograba convencerlos de un cambio de estilo.

—Theon Greyjoy ¿verdad? —El niño preguntó, llevaba un libro entre las manos y aferrado al pecho. Una imagen inspiradora y placentera. — ¿Tú eres mi nuevo tutor?

—Señor Theon, desde ahora. —Replicó con un tono dulce, sin quitar firmeza. Lo primero que aprendió en su arduo tiempo en la docencia, fue marcar su lugar. —Sí, soy tu tutor.

—Es un placer, Señor Theon. —El niño le dio una larga curva a sus labios, sus blancos y chicos dientes resplandecieron. —Esperó aprender mucho con usted.

«Un ángel.» En ninguno de sus tres años en la docencia un alumno le había dicho tal cosa, mucho menos haberle hablado con respeto. Y ese niño era el alumno perfecto ante sus ojos, atento en cada momento, siempre escuchando con entusiasmo y participando aun con acrecentadas ganas.

Ese niño había caído del cielo. Un verdadero ángel. Un ángel, solo hubo un obstáculo: él sabía que los ángeles podían convertirse en demonios. Y este no fue la excepción. No fue suficiente con demonio, era la mismísima reencarnación de Lucifer.

* * *

Durante la primer clase Theon se encontró en el paraíso y en la segunda, descendió sin espera al quemante infierno. Ramsay había llegado treinta minutos tarde a la clase y venía acompañado de su perra, Jeyne la Roja.

—Llegas muy tarde, Ramsay. —Theon se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño. —Y la perra, ella no puede estar aquí mientras se dictan las clases.

—No es la “perra”, ella se llama Jeyne, Jeyne la Roja. Tienes que recordar su nombre. —El niño acarició el lomo del animal, al momento en que esta se echó al suelo. —No llegue tarde, tu llegaste muy temprano.

—Llegué en el horario justo. Su padre estableció un horario, cual no has respetado, Ramsay. —El niño siquiera lo miraba o escuchaba, este se concentraba únicamente en mimar a su perra. —Ahora, saca a la perra de la sala y pide disculpas por ser irresponsable, ¿entendido?

— ¡No! Tú tienes que disculparte. —El niño frunció los labios. —Te he dicho que se llama Jeyne la Roja, no “perra”.

—Ramsay, no me hables así. —Cierto impulso cosquilleaba en sus manos, dispuestas a acoplarse a las mejillas del niño. —Por favor, saca a Jeyne la Roja de la sala y pide disculpas, no solo por ser irresponsable, también por ser irrespetuoso.

—Jeyne se quedará, ella quiere participar de tus aburridas clases.

Theon levantó las cejas. «Un ángel.» Se recordó, no era posible que el niño que había conocido el día anterior haya cambiado completamente en cuestión de horas. Debía tolerar su conducta, quizás tuvo una mala mañana, cuando él las tenia de niño siempre buscaba a alguien para desquitarse, tenía que ser comprensivo.

—Está bien, por hoya Jeyne tiene permitido quedarse. —Relajó la expresión en su rostro. —Pero aún me debes una disculpa, Ramsay.

—Lord Ramsay, para ti. —El niño replicó, denotando su tono señorial.

—No estás en la posición indicada para tal cosa, Ramsay.

— ¡Te he dicho que me llames Lord Ramsay! —El niño gritó eufórico.

«Un ángel.» Theon suspiró, tratando de no tentarse por los deseos de castigar al niño. Si ya no fuera ilegal, le hubiese encantado haber golpeado las manos del niño con su regla, o bajarle los calzones y nalguearlo hasta que suplicara piedad y se disculpara por cada una de las palabras mal empleadas.

Ese día terminó accediendo a cada uno de los caprichos del niño. Como permitir que a ratos se detuviera la clase para que Ramsay jugara con Jeyne; que durmiera; que se saltaran hechos históricos, a Ramsay solo le interesaban cuando había un dragón de por medio, lo que implicaba demasiado derramamiento de sangre, cosa que al niño lo extasiaba.

—Eso es tan aburrido. —El niño fingía bostezar para demostrar su poco interés en los sucesos que Theon narraba con cuidado y dedicación.

—Pero, Ramsay… Lord Ramsay. —Se retractó. —Tiene que aprender acerca de los primeros hombres, es esencial que aprenda sobre ellos.

—Nadie ha muerto aun, no lo hace necesario. ¿Sabes lo que es necesario aprender? —El niño preguntó estirando las piernas, acostándose y reposando la cabeza sobre el pecho de su perra. —La Guerra del Usurpador. Esa es una buena historia, quiero escuchar sobre ella.

Theon no replicó. Paso página tras página hasta encontrar lo que el señorito deseaba. A Ramsay le gustaba escuchar como los dragones masacraban y quemaban, y mucho más, al oírlo narrar como uno a uno caían muertos.

* * *

El tercer día, además de atrasarse y llegar con Jeyne la Roja, también traía un cuchillo de carnicero consigo. Theon se paralizó al ver el acero, no podía dejar pasar aquello, si el niño se lastimaba el único responsable seria él. 

— ¿De dónde haz sacado eso? —Alterado se acercó al niño. — ¡Puedes lastimarte! Dámelo, dámelo ahora, Ramsay.

—Lord Ramsay. ¡Lord Ramsay! ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo? Eres tan estúpido. —El niño se sentó, haciendo un mohín.

—No es momento para tus caprichos, esto es serio, Ramsay. Hazme caso. —Elevó la voz, no por enojo, la preocupación le causaba el cambio. —Dame el cuchillo. Te prometo que terminada la clase te lo devolveré. Pero ahora dámelo.

—Le diré a mi padre que me estas gritando sin motivo alguno. —El niño inició su charla de consentido, sin parar de toquetear el pelaje del animal. —También que eres un incompetente, todavía no me has enseñado nada sobre los primeros hombres. Haces muy mal tu trabajo. —Movió la cabeza, desaprobando. —No sé porque te ha contratado, eres tan estúpido.

—Ramsay…—Dijo despacio, el medidor de su paciencia escaseaba. —Estoy seguro de que tu padre va a querer oír el comportamiento que su hijo tiene hacia su tutor, y la poca valoración que le da al esfuerzo que hace. ¿Tú sabes que el paga una gran tarifa por estas cuatro horas al día? No creo que quieras hacerle perder dinero en vano.

— ¿Realmente crees eso? ¡Eres más estúpido de lo que pensaba! —El niño lanzó una hilarante carcajada. —Mi padre siquiera te escuchará, él está demasiado ocupado para prestarle atención a alguien tan insignificante como tú. No te creas la gran cosa.

—Suficiente. —Declaró con dureza. —Ya he tenido demasiado de ti, Ramsay.

Se decidió, si el niño no le daría el cuchillo, lo tomaría el mismo. Se agachó, alcanzando. Al tener el acero en su palma y jalar de este, lo único que logró fue obtener un corte. Ramsay sostuvo muy firme el cuchillo y se resistió cuando Theon quiso quitárselo. 

— ¡Me cortaste! —Lo miró disgustado mientras ejercía presión sobre la sangre que emanaba de su mano.

—Tú mismo te has cortado. Fue tu culpa, no mía. —El niño sonrió, victorioso.

Esa misma tarde al terminar de dictar las clases, al menos lo que al niño le interesaba, se reunió con Roose Bolton. Como el niño había dicho, el hombre iba de un lado hacia el otro en su oficina, con una inmensa cantidad de papeles entre las manos.

—Se lo que mi hijo puede representar, lo siento por eso. —El hombre revisó con prisa la herida en su mano. —Pero usted ha firmado un contrato y recibido la mitad de la paga. No puede cancelar nuestro acuerdo.

Devolvería el dinero si fuera necesario, aún no había gastado una sola moneda, y tampoco le importaría cargar con malas referencias, aceptaría cualquier cosa con tal de no seguir soportando la tediosa actitud del pequeño señorito Bolton.

No obstante, Roose no se esforzó en escucharlo. El hombre se rehusaba a aceptar su renuncia. Para Theon era difícil lograr que el hijo le prestara atención y mucho más con el padre.

* * *

Se dio por vencido, la noche anterior ni siquiera se había preocupado por preparar la clase para hoy. Después de todo, la clase la planificaba Ramsay, no él.

Las ojeras colgaban por debajo de sus ojos, esa noche durmió poco a causa del penetrante dolor en su mano que lo despertaba cada cinco minutos. Maldijo al niño entre dientes hasta que el sol se asomó por la ventana.

—Ramsay… ¿qué es esto? —Preguntó atónito cuando el niño entró en la sala.

No venia junto a Jeyne la Roja y el cuchillo, esta vez estaba solo y en completa desnudez. El niño avanzó con una larga y pícara sonrisa. Toda su piel era de un tono desmedido en palidez, desde el redondeado vientre hasta las largas y menudas piernas; no consiguió impedir el rápido vistazo que sus ojos dieron a la pequeña polla en medio de estas últimas.

—Hace mucho calor. —El niño respondió a secas, tomando el libro de historia, yaciente en el escritorio. —Siéntese, tonto tutor.

Theon obedeció, efectivamente se sentía tonto al someterse a un niño menor y desnudo. Ramsay se acercó con el libró entre el pecho, al igual que el primer día, y se sentó en medio de sus muslos. Theon se sobresaltó.

— ¿Q-que estás haciendo? —Los nervios hicieron que su voz se agudizara.

—Tomando asiento, ¿qué otra cosa haría? —El niño levantó los hombros, indiferente.

El niño se acomodó, meneando su cadera y llevando el trasero a su entrepierna. Theon tragó saliva, su naturaleza le estaba jugando una mala pasada hoy, su polla comenzaba endurecer por los provocativos movimientos de Ramsay. «Es menor, es tu alumno.» Se recalcó. «Te ha cortado la mano. Es un mocoso maleducado.» Él era un profesional, tenía que comportarse como tal y superar la situación.

— ¿Sabes los motivos por los que mi padre te ha contratado?—El niño fue mirando las hojas del libro, sin encontrar alguna interesante.

—Para ser tu tutor, algunos padres prefieren este tipo de enseñanza para sus hijos.

—Sí, pero mi padre no tiene preferencias. Él te contrató porque esa es la única forma en la que puedo aprender.—Aburrido, el niño lanzó el libro lejos.— ¿Quieres saber porque no voy a un colegio como los demás niños?

—Bueno, si para ti es una buena historia.

¿Qué otra cosa podría decir? De una u otra manera, constantemente acababa haciendo lo que Ramsay quería.

—El año pasado fui al colegio ¿sabías? Pero me expulsaron por algo insignificante.—El niño bufó.—Había una chica, ella todos los días me miraba. Llevaba una falda muy corta y siempre pasaba junto a mí, lo hacía al propósito, movía mucho sus caderas y estiraba su espalda para mostrar su trasero. Ella me provocaba.—Hizo una pausa para tomar aire.—Y un día le di lo que quería. En el baño la tomé. Ella gritó y se resistió, pero al final termino cediendo. Después me acusó de ser un violador, fue tan injusto, ¡ella me provocó! Fue su culpa.

A Theon se le hacía difícil comprender a un niño de su edad en semejante escenario. Entonces recordó que ese no era cualquier niño de doce años, ese niño era Ramsay Bolton, el demonio vestido de ángel.

—Ninguna escuela quiere aceptarme por eso. Y mi padre me regañó a mí en vez de a esa puta.—El niño se quejó.—Cuando se enteró me llevó a su oficina y me hizo bajarme los calzones. Él puso su huesuda mano sobre mi trasero muchas veces, cada vez más fuerte.

Eso sí lo imaginaba, el momento en que el niño bajó sus calzones, avergonzado y el instante en que las pieles chocaban, haciendo que el niño gritara. Seguramente lloró y suplicó por perdón. Theon mordió su labio, estaba tan excitado, no por el niño o su historia, él se excitaba al fantasear con Ramsay siendo puesto en su lugar, enseñándole a respetar y comportarse. En su mente, no era Roose el que nalgueaba al niño, era él.

— ¡Nunca pensé que las manos de mi padre fueran tan fuertes!—El niño exclamó con un perturbador amor.—No se detuvo hasta que mi trasero quedo completamente rojo, y siempre repitió: _Eres un chico malo, muy malo_.

La polla del niño se elevó mientras hablaba y los dedos se deslizaron con urgencia sobre esta. Los dedos cubrieron el miembro, unos de estos descendieron desde la punta, bajando el prepucio y subiéndolo al regresar.

—Ramsay.—Murmuró.—Esto no es correcto.

El niño tiró la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola sobre su pecho. No le haría caso, una vez más. Prosiguió con la danza de sus dedos y su inquietante charla.

—No solo me golpeó, al terminar el separó mis nalgas y metió de golpe sus dedos en mí. _Duele ¿no? A ella le dolió mucho más. Tu pequeño diablo necesitas aprender._ Él dijo.—El niño lanzó un largo jadeo.—Pero a mí no me dolió, disfruté de los dedos de mi padre y de seguro esa puta habrá disfrutado de mi pene.

El niño movió la cadera cada vez que repitió el accionar de bajar y subir, chocando el suave trasero contra el bulto entre sus pantalones. Theon trataba de resistir. El niño comenzó a gemir, entrecortado y despacio, las manos de este se trasladaban con más fuerza.

—El me castigó ayer porque te cortaste la mano, ¿lo sabias?—El niño preguntó entre los tiempos que los gemidos le concedían.—Pude haberle dicho que tú mismo te cortaste, pero me encanta los castigos de mi padre. Amo verlo enojado, amo tanto a mi padre.

El niño eyaculó en ese mismo momento, el semen le corrió por los dedos y parte del pecho. Ramsay se lamió los dedos, un hilillo de saliva se le escapó por el mentón.

—Le agradezco eso, Señor Theon.

El niño se volteó, pasando los brazos por detrás de su nuca. Sus rostros estaban muy cerca, una incorrecta cercanía. Ramsay le depositó un ligero beso entre los labios, cuales estaban aún abiertos por la sorpresa, casi tanto como sus ojos.

* * *

Asistir a las clases desnudo ya era un rito sagrado para Ramsay. Había logrado que el niño llegara temprano a sus clases, sin acompañantes, prestara atención y no exigiera cambios de tema. Aunque no fue fácil, él lo obedecía solo cuando lo acusaba ante su padre. El niño se lo había pedido a cambio y mientras sus clases mejoraran, Theon lo haría complacido.

—Eso es demasiado aburrido, Señor Theon.—El niño comenzó. Siempre le daba un motivo para que se quejara con Roose, y luego de actuar volvía a comportarse, de acuerdo al trato. Aunque Theon jamás usó la desnudez como un motivo para quejarse, y el niño tampoco la aplicaba. —Quiero jugar a un juego contigo.

Ramsay llegó a él, sentándose entre sus muslos, frente a frente; las piernas del niño se cruzaron en torno a su espalda. Las manos del niño hicieron presión en su entrepierna, un agudo gritito se liberó de sus labios.

— ¿Quieres follarme?—El niño preguntó humedeciéndose los labios.

—No, Ramsay, así no.

—Bien, en ese caso puedes decirle que te he sometido.—Ramsay le desabrochó el pantalón.— ¿Cuál crees que sería mi castigo por eso? ¿Me pondría solo sus dedos? ¿Qué crees tú?

—No lo sé.—Theon tomó las manos de niño, todo se estaba yendo a una descomunal lejanía.—Ramsay, no haré esto.

—Tranquilícese, Señor Theon.—El niño fácilmente se apartó de su agarre.—Le contare como mi padre me castigó cuando usted se cortó. Sé que se excita al escucharme. Haré que lo disfrute.

Las manos de Ramsay pasaron escurridizas por debajo de sus calzones, sosteniéndole el flácido miembro entre los dedos. El niño se lamió los dedos y se pasó un mechón del oscuro cabello por detrás de la oreja izquierda.

—Él estaba tan enojado conmigo. Sus golpes eran mucho más fuertes que la vez anterior.—Theon gimió, había comenzado a fantasear.—Cada vez que su mano tocaba mi trasero el sonido del golpe se hacía más alto.

Theon estiró su cuello, llevando su cabeza hacia atrás. Nunca había estado tan duro, las manos, los relatos del niño, eran tan placenteros. Los dedos de Ramsay descendían desde su punta, muy juntos, comprimiendo su endurecida y mojada piel. Entretanto, en su mente, esos dedos estaban cruzados entre sí, en un gesto de súplica.

—Con mi trasero rojo, hizo que me arrodillara.—El líquido pre seminal fue abarcando la punta y deslizado por la yema de los dedos del niño alrededor del tronco.—Tuve que cortarme la punta del dedo medio, profundo, para que saliera una gran cantidad de sangre.

El niño le mostró la mano izquierda, el corte en la punta del dedo medio podía verse con entera claridad. Su sangre se calentaba por las fantasías que su mente creaba: Theon podía ver el trasero de Ramsay, rojo y sin ninguna veta pálida, tan rojo como sus labios luego de humedecerlos, un perfecto matiz; apoyado en sus rodillas, jaló el seco cabello, Ramsay gritó y él sonrió, acercándole el cuchillo. _Mira lo que has hecho, mocoso malcriado._ Le hubiese dicho al mostrar su partida palma.

— _Así sabrás lo que el sufrió_. Él me dijo, pero yo sé que tú no sufriste.—Theon apretó los dientes al dejar su semilla en los dedos del niño.—Yo sé que no eres más que un mentiroso.

Él podía imaginar, solo imaginar era lo correcto, no obstante, en esos momentos cualquier deseo era válido. Su polla volvía a latir cada vez que repasaba el dedo del niño. Relamió sus dientes al estirar sus brazos hasta la cadera contraria, uniendo ambos cuerpos.

—Es hora de que te calles, mocoso descarado.

De un tirón depositó el pecho del niño en el suelo, al igual que el rostro del mismo. Le elevó el vientre, haciéndole adquirir la pose de un perro. Al instante en que el niño intentó levantarse, Theon le presionó los omóplatos, alcanzando con la punta de sus dedos la suave piel del cuello ajeno.

—Voy a enseñarte buen comportamiento, mocoso.—Rugió. Fue lo que quiso decir desde el día en que el ángel se convirtió en un demonio.

Sus dedos contornearon la espina dorsal del niño, deteniéndose en la abertura de las nalgas, ¡pensar que estuvieron rojas hacia unas horas! Las separó y el niño se retorció. Su codo fue hacia atrás y su mano regresó con fuerza a la carnosa piel, se sentía tan bien.

—Quieto.—Ordenó con su polla apoyada entre las nalgas del niño.—Quieto.—Repitió con cierta dulzura.

Ramsay por primera vez lo obedeció, escuchó una pequeña queja salir de entre los dientes de este, poco claro e incoherente. Theon meneó su pelvis, jugándose con su polla y la pálida piel contra esta, haciendo que el niño se retorciera cuando la polla se movía a lo largo, y tratara de mantenerse estable para no tener que recibir otra orden.

—Haz sido un chico malo, muy malo.

El niño soltó un grito ahogado al momento en que le rellenó la cavidad. Era estrecho, exageradamente estrecho. Ramsay arqueó su espalda, su trasero fue hacia atrás al instante, acoplándose aún más a Theon.

—Oh, tu, mocoso impertinente.—Theon rio.

Se movió, las embestidas eran rigurosas, el interior del niño hacia presión sobre su polla, dándole un escaso maniobrar. Sus manos se hallaron entre la cadera de Ramsay, tirándolo en cada nueva embestida.

Su respiración se cortó un instante al rellenar la cavidad de Ramsay .Los dedos de los pies del niño se encresparon y las uñas en sus manos rasguñaron la alfombra, un tenue gritito bailó por los gruesos labios.

—Ramsay.—Susurró apenas el arrepentimiento fue invadiéndolo.— ¿Estas bien?

No mentiría, se había sentido realmente bien, fue lo más satisfactorio que recibió de sus clases hasta el momento. Pero seguía estando mal y esta vez era su culpa, su real culpa.

—Señor Theon.—El niño sorbió por la nariz, sentándose. El semen corría entre las caras internas de sus muslos y la saliva brillaba en la larga sonrisa, inquietante. —Usted sabe que este será el último día en que tenga su polla en medio de las piernas ¿verdad?

**Author's Note:**

> My dear and adorable bff is working on the translation


End file.
